Omae Dake da!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Apakah yang ada di ujung perjalanan mereka? Apakah mereka akan terpisah untuk selamanya? Ataukah masih ada cabang dari jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk bersatu kembali? SasuNaru, Yaoi, incest, dun like dun read! Last story of incest trilogy.


**Author:** Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AR, shonen-ai, yaoi pake OOCness, _bad words, typo(s)_, _**incest**_. _Don't like don't read_! Pindah _channel_ ajah yang pembenci ini! _Once more, __**Flamers be gone**__. Clear enough? Good._

**Summary:** Naruto dan Sasuke dalam menghadapi jalannya masing-masing. Apakah yang ada di ujung perjalanan mereka? Apakah mereka akan terpisah untuk selamanya? Ataukah masih ada cabang dari jalan yang mereka tempuh untuk bersatu kembali?

**Trikuel** dari _**Waratte ne, Aniki!**_dan_**Nakuna, Toutou-kun!**_ _Special fict for SasuNaruSasu Middle Birthday._

**A/N:** Kyou kembalikan _fanfic_ ini ke spesialisasi Kyou selain _angst_ yaitu _drama_! Selamat membaca~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jika ada yang menanyakan alasan kita hidup, apa yang akan kau katakan? Jika ada yang menanyakan alasan kita menempuh jalan yang berbeda, apa yang akan kau katakan? Jika ada yang menanyakan alasan di balik kehidupan kita di dunia, apa yang akan kau katakan?

Apakah kau akan menjawab dengan logika? Ataukah menjawab sesuai dengan kata hati? Atau bahkan tidak dengan keduanya?

Mungkinkah diam adalah pilihan terbaik? Mungkinkah diam adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjawabnya? Ataukah mungkin diam adalah jalan yang paling tepat untuk menghindarinya?

Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika itu yang kau lakukan. Julukan bodoh yang biasa terlontar dari mulutmu akan menggantikan namamu untuk selamanya jika kau hanya diam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Omae Dake da!**

_**Last story of incest trilogy**_

**© Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suasana festival hari terakhir yang berlangsung dalam lingkup Universitas Konoha sangat meriah. Diiringi oleh langit biru tanpa awan dan matahari yang memancarkan sinar, dapat dipastikan bahwa perayaan itu sukses dilaksanakan. Senyum dan tawa yang terkembang di wajah mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan tersebut merupakan bukti terkuat dari keberhasilan penata acara. Panggung tempat diumumkannya para pemenang kompetisi pun berwarna cerah menghiasi mata. Festival Seni Universitas Konoha yang ke-75 membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan.

Di atas panggung yang penuh dengan para juara, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata hitam kelam dengan kulit putih pucat bagai mayat sedang menggenggam _microphone_ dan mengumumkan pemberian hadiah untuk mereka yang berprestasi.

"Untuk juara pertama kategori lukisan cat minyak: dengan temanya 'Keabadian', Uchiha Naruto, pemberian hadiah akan dilakukan oleh walikota Konoha, sang Hokage, Tsunade-sama!" seru pemuda bernama Sai itu seraya mempersilakan seorang wanita berambut pirang dikuncir _pig-tail_ untuk menyerahkan hadiah pada seorang pemuda yang berambut sama hanya saja pendek dan berantakan. Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat ya, Bocah. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kenakalanmu dulu itu bisa membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan seperti ini," ucap Tsunade pelan sembari menyerahkan sebuah piala besar beserta sertifikat beasiswa pada pemuda yang ia tahu dulu sebagai murid yang penuh masalah.

"Heh, Baa-chan! Kau hanya belum tahu kemampuanku! Lagipula aku yang sekarang beda dengan yang dulu tau!" balas Naruto sambil nyengir kuda. Kedua tangannya mengambil hadiah yang disodorkan padanya.

Tsunade tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menyentuh helaian pirang milik sang pemuda lalu mengacaknya dengan gemas. "Sepertinya aku akan merindukan kau yang dulu," ucapnya dibarengi dengan cengiran.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum sendu, "Kupikir juga begitu."

Dari samping, Sai melihatnya lekat. Kemudian ia kembali pada tugasnya, "Demikianlah Festival Seni Konoha yang ke-75! Sampai jumpa tahun depan!" serunya yang mendapatkan sorakan riang para penonton. Pemuda itu pun memberi tanda pada satu _band_ yang akan memberikan penampilan terakhir, lalu berlalu dari panggung bersama dengan para juara dan petinggi Konoha.

"Naruto!" panggil Sai pada pemuda yang berjalan sendirian setelah turun dari panggung. Sang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menyapa sang senior.

"Sai-senpai," balas Naruto, "ada apa?" tanyanya pada pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Berlawanan dengan festival yang terjadi di Konoha, Universitas Oto mengadakan kompetisi Ekonomi Matematika Internasional yang dibanjiri oleh peserta dari luar negeri. Namun, kesamaannya adalah bahwa hari itu merupakan hari terakhir kompetisi sekaligus pengumuman peringkat-peringkat yang mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di London.

Seorang dosen muda duduk mendampingi seorang mahasiswa yang mengenakan jas hitam. Dengan cermat, dosen muda itu tampak serius membaca nama-nama yang tertera di dalamnya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka, Otoutou? Yang kutahu nama-nama ini adalah nama orang jenius dalam bidang Ekonomi Matematika yang menyebar di penjuru dunia," ucap dosen muda bernama Uchiha Itachi pada adiknya yang duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke, melirik kakaknya sejenak sebelum melihat panggung yang berisi para profesor dari belahan dunia dengan seringai. "Aku SUDAH mengalahkan mereka, Aniki. Kau dengar saja pengumumannya nanti," jawabnya yakin.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali."

"Aniki, kau berisik," ketus Sasuke masih dengan seringai, "diam dan dengarkan saja." Itachi pun menepuk kepala sang adik lalu diam untuk mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan dilakukan oleh ketua Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Oto.

"Peringkat ketiga Kompetisi Ekonomi Matematika Internasional diraih oleh Ze Tsu dari China!" seru sang ketua sembari mempersilakan seorang pemuda bergaya nyentrik seperti tumbuhan berjalan untuk naik ke atas panggung. "Peringkat kedua Kompetisi Ekonomi Matematika Internasional diraih oleh Pein Ganan dari India!" Kali ini mempersilakan seorang pemuda bertindik penuh pada bagian hidung, bibir bagian bawah, dan telinga untuk maju ke panggung. "Peringkat pertama Kompetisi Ekonomi Matematika internasional diraih oleh Ka Kuzu dari Israel!" Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan aksesori aneh pada kepalanya pun maju ke panggung.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Namamu sama sekali tidak dipanggil tuh, Otoutou," ucapnya pada sang adik yang didapatinya tetap menyeringai. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menggerakkan jari telunjuknya untuk membuat sang kakak memperhatikan panggung kembali.

"Berikutnya adalah peringkat khusus untuk seorang peserta dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa yang disponsori langsung oleh pengamat Ekonomi Internasional, sekaligus yang akan menerima beasiswa untuk belajar ke London, diraih oleh mahasiswa jurusan _Ekonomi International_ fakultas Ekonomi Universitas Oto: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Spontan, para dosen yang mengajar di universitas tersebut berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mahasiswa yang terpillih itu, termasuk Itachi yang duduk mendampinginya.

Sasuke pun berdiri untuk berjalan ke atas panggung dengan wajah yang kembali _stoic_ seperti biasanya. Sesampainya di sana, ia menerima sebuah piagam berwarna khusus langsung dari sang sponsor lalu berjabat tangan dan difoto. Dengan itu, tujuannya yang sesungguhnya akan terlaksana.

'_Aku tahu kalau anak itu pintar. Tak kusangka, ia mampu mengejutkanku.'_ Batin Itachi masih bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum puas.

_Kini kau sudah memiliki sesuatu untuk kau perjuangkan, Otoutou._

Tak lama setelah penyerahan sertifikat tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut putih mendatangi sang juara. Pemuda itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya—bermaksud untuk berjabatan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berhasil, Sasuke," ucap Suigetsu pada pemuda Uchiha yang belum membalas uluran tangannya. "_Guess this is the end of us, right?_"

Sasuke melirik Suigetsu dengan tatapan merendahkan sebelum memberikan pemuda itu seringai a la Uchiha. "_There is never 'us', only you and your foolness,_" setelah mengucapkan kalimat dingin itu, Sasuke pun pergi—tak lagi melihat ke belakang di mana dulu dirinya begitu bodoh karena pernah memiliki teman sepertinya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Restoran Jepang bintang lima yang termewah di Jepang kini sedang disewa oleh satu keluarga besar untuk merayakan keberhasilan para penerus mereka. Berbagai makanan dan minuman a la Jepang—juga luar tersedia untuk disantap bersama-sama; terlihat sangat lezat dan berkelas.

"Selamat untuk Sasuke dan Naruto yang berhasil membuktikan diri mereka sebagai yang terbaik di kampus mereka masing-masing!" Uchiha Shisui, seorang pria berambut keriting hitam pendek yang masih terlihat muda mengangkat gelas birnya untuk menunjukkan rasa bangganya. "_Cheers!_" serunya. Anggota keluarga yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku lumayan terkejut dengan hasil yang mereka dapat! Siapa sangka, 'kan!" Uchiha Madara menimpali perkataan cucunya. "Kau mendidik mereka dengan baik, Fugaku." Ucapnya pada putera sulungnya.

Fugaku hanya mengangkat gelas sake-nya lalu mengangguk. Kushina yang berada di sampingnyalah yang membalas.

"Terima kasih, Otou-san! Mari kutuangkan sake untukmu!" serunya riang seraya menuangkan cairan beralkohol rendah pada sang ayah mertua. Madara tersenyum pada menantunya yang kedua itu.

"Ah! Aniki! Itu jus jeruk punyaku tahu!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto dari ujung meja panjang.

"Ambil saja lagi, Dobe. Kau malas sekali sih," ketus Sasuke yang meneguk jus yang dipegangnya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menyemburkan jus itu karena rasa yang diterimanya. "Apa-apaan ini! Manis banget!" protesnya, membuat Naruto menghela napas sembari melipat lengan.

"Makanya sudah kubilang itu punyaku, Teme! Aku sudah menambahkan tiga balok gula ke dalamnya!" jelas Naruto. "Lagipula siapa yang malas, huh? Itu 'kan kau sendiri!" tambahnya sambil merebut kembali gelas yang sempat diambil sang kakak.

"Tiga balok gula untuk jus jeruk? Apa kau sudah gila! Kau bisa punya penyakit gula nanti!" ketus Sasuke lagi. Jemarinya meraih segelas sir putih untuk menetralkan rasa di lidahnya.

Dahi Naruto berkedut kesal menghadapi kakak tengahnya yang egois—begitulah menurutnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun beralih pada kakak sulung yang duduk di hadapannya. "Itachi-nii! Kau dengar itu? Memangnya jus jeruk tidak boleh ditambah gula apa?" tanyanya dengan sebal.

Itachi yang baru selesai menghabiskan sake-nya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan si bungsu. "Boleh saja, _saigo no Otoutou_. Hanya saja tiga balok itu sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk ditambahkan," balasnya kalem. Naruto yang mendengar pendapat kakaknya itu langsung beralih kembali pada si tengah.

"Setidaknya katakan seperti Itachi-nii, Teme!" ketusnya pada pemuda berambut model pantat bebek itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hn. Kau memang bodoh, Dobe."

"Maksudmu ap—"

"Ah, sudahlah, Naruto!" lerai Gaara—satu-satunya sahabat Naruto yang diundang dalam pesta perayaan itu. "Lebih baik kau langsung mengatakan pada mereka tentang hal itu," ujarnya, membuat Itachi dan Sasuke menatapnya.

"Hal apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Itachi. Namun, belum sempat pemuda berambut _raven_ panjang terikat itu mendengar balasan dari pemuda berambut merah, seseorang sudah keburu memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Saudara sekalian, tiga bulan lagi Sasuke akan berangkat ke London untuk belajar langsung dari _Master of Economi_. Oleh karena itu, aku, selaku ayahnya, meminta Anda semua untuk bersama-sama mendoakan keberhasilannya," Fugaku berucap dengan suara beratnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. "_Cheers_."

"_CHEERS!_" Sekali lagi, anggota keluarga besar Uchiha bersulang untuk keberhasilan sang Uchiha tengah.

Sasuke mendecak pelan, "Tou-san terlalu berlebihan," gerutunya dengan suara kecil. Tak dipungkiri bahwa ia tidak begitu suka dengan perayaan seperti ini.

"Bagus 'kan, Aniki! Kau jadi tidak perlu khawatir tersesat di sana!" 'puji' Naruto sambil nyengir—yang langsung dapat 'hadiah' berupa jitakan kecil dari sang kakak.

"Baka," gumam Sasuke. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sementara itu, Itachi tersenyum dari tempat duduknya melihat kedua adiknya berinteraksi. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena hubungan mereka semakin membaik dari hari ke hari. Tidak seperti setahun belakangan dimana ia mendapati hawa dingin karena mereka tak berbicara satu sama lain. Setahun lalu dimana Sasuke dan Naruto tak sudi untuk bertemu pandang.

Setelah kejadian di asrama pria Oto setahun yang lalu, Itachi pun pulang segera setelah Naruto pulang. Di rumah, ia mendapati si bungsu mengurung diri di kamar. Tak urung, ia mendengar isak tangis memilukan dari dalamnya. Dan hal itu menyayat hatinya dengan sempurna.

Hubungan terlarang kedua adiknya sudah usai. Itachi bisa tenang karena itu. Namun, harga yang harus dibayarnya sangat mahal. Ia harus merelakan adik kandungnya merasakan beban berat yang seharusnya dipikulnya. Ia harus merelakan adik tirinya tersakiti karena dirinya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa keegoisannyalah yang menyebabkan semua itu.

Ya, harga yang harus dibayarnya sangat mahal; rasa sakit dalam hati yang terasa mengiris dan membakar jiwanya.

Apa yang terjadi kemudian, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghentikan rasa sakit itu. Sungguh, ia tak tahu cara menyembuhkannya.

Suatu hari, beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, dosen muda itu mendapati si bungsu berbicara secara biasa dengan si tengah. Ia melihat Naruto yang berbicara pada Sasuke seolah tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Dan hal itu membuatnya terpaku dari balik tangga tempatnya melangkah turun.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar kedua adiknya berbicara seperti itu? Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendapati pemandangan penuh kerinduan itu? Sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat senyum di wajah mereka? Meski masih tampak canggung, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah mulai berinteraksi layaknya saudara biasa.

Itachi pun bersyukur pada Kami-Sama yang mengembalikan kedua adiknya seperti semula. Karenanya, demi membalas usaha yang dilakukan mereka, Itachi pun memutuskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Bukan karena ia sudah tak mencintai orang itu, melainkan sadar bahwa sang kekasih sudah memiliki seseorang yang lain. Ia pun tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian.

Seorang Uchiha bukan untuk diduakan.

Itachi belum memberitahukan Sasuke akan hal itu sama sekali. Ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat; waktu dimana Sasuke sudah mampu membuktikan dirinya di hadapan keluarga besar Uchiha. Dan melihat prestasi yang diraihnya, Itachi tahu dengan pasti kapan saat yang tepat itu. Sisanya tergantung pada dua orang yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam dunia mereka. Entah berlanjut atau berakhir, itu semua bergantung pada hati mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru-kun, hal apa yang dimaksudkan Gaara-kun tadi?" Tiba-tiba Itachi teringat hal sebelum sang ayah memotong.

Naruto tersedak akan pertanyaan yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Segera ia teguk jusnya lalu mengambil napas. "A-ah! Itu ya… Aku belum tahu dengan pasti sih…" balasnya ragu. Gaara yang duduk di dekatnya menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukannya kau sudah menyetujui hal itu? Tinggal berangkat saja, 'kan?" ujar Gaara, membuat Itachi dan Sasuke—yang memang mendengarkan—kebingungan.

Sejenak, Naruto tampak berpikir. Kemudian, ia beralih pada orang tuanya di ujung meja panjang satunya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, boleh aku menyampaikan sesuatu?" tanyanya. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Fugaku dan Kushina, Naruto pun berdiri di tempatnya. Mata birunya menatap semua yang hadir dalam ruangan itu sebelum berkata,

"Minggu depan aku akan berangkat ke Italia."

Otomatis, semua yang ada di sana—kecuali Gaara—terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu mengatakan akan berangkat ke Italia? Rasanya seperti mendengar lelucon tak lucu!

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Naruto?" pinta Fugaku.

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Salah satu seniorku yang sudah berkeliling dunia, Sai-senpai, mengajakku untuk mendalami seni lukis di Italia. Beliau berkata bahwa kemampuanku sudah mencapai taraf yang sama dengannya. Karena itu, beliau menginginkanku untuk belajar bersamanya di sana," jelasnya.

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu tiba-tiba, Naru-chan? Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu di Universitas Konoha yang tinggal tiga bulan itu?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Justru Rektor Universitas Konoha-lah yang memintaku secara langsung setelah mendengar pendapat dari Sai-senpai. Beliau, bersama dengan walikota Konoha, akan mengurus semua keperluanku untuk belajar di sana. Bahkan sang Hokage sendiri yang bilang akan membiayai kehidupanku selama di Italia," lanjut Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

"Luar biasa! Tidak hanya Sasuke, tapi juga Naruto yang akan belajar ke luar negeri dengan beasiswa! Bravo untuk kalian!" seru Madara dengan sangat bangga. Saudara yang lain pun mulai menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sang tetua Uchiha itu. Fugaku dan Kushina yang tadinya bingung perlahan mengembangkan senyum puas di wajah mereka. Ternyata, putera-putera mereka memang hebat.

Sayangnya, dua orang yang berada tepat di dekat si bungsu Uchiha tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka lebih terbilang bingung daripada bangga dengan apa yang dicapai Naruto. Bingung, karena untuk ke sekian kali, mereka akan menjauh dari satu dengan lainnya.

"Seminggu lagi… bukankah itu terlalu cepat, Naru-kun?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada tak sedatar biasanya.

"Sai-senpai bilang seminggu lagi justru sudah terlambat dari penerimaan mahasiswa kesenian di Italia," sanggah Naruto, "tapi aku diberi kelonggaran kok!" tambahnya riang.

"Hn. Harusnya tadi mendoakan kau supaya tidak ketinggalan pesawat," Sasuke berkata sinis sebelum meneguk jus tomat yang akhirnya ia dapatkan.

"Teme, aku tidak akan ketinggalan pesawat tahu! Makanya bangunkan aku lebih awal!" ketus Naruto menanggapi kakak keduanya.

"Bangun sendiri pun tidak bisa? Dasar Dobe," ejek Sasuke dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Lihat saja, Teme! Kau akan terkejut karena aku bisa bangun lebih pagi darimu!" tegas Naruto. Tak lama, ia merasakan jemari sang kakak kedua bermain dengan helaian pirangnya.

"Berjuanglah di sana, Naruto," ujar Sasuke lembut. Jemarinya masih mengacak-acak rambut pemuda yang kini tak masalah lagi jika disebut sebagai adik.

Dan sang adik pun membalas dengan tersenyum lembut. "Kau juga berjuang di London ya, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut merah yang melihat adegan itu menimpali dengan tersenyum kecil. Gaara sudah tahu bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berakhir. Pemuda itulah yang membesarkan hati Naruto selama setahun belakangan sehingga si pirang berhasil mengatasi rasa sakit di hatinya dan kembali mengajak Sasuke bicara. Sempat ia berpikir bahwa Naruto takkan kembali seperti sebelumnya, namun ia tetap berpegang teguh pada keyakinannya. Sebagai hasilnya, sang sahabat 'kembali' bersamanya. Dan itu sudah membuatnya puas.

Namun, tidak bagi Itachi. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat interaksi kedua adiknya selain sebagai dua orang yang saling mencintai. Entah bagaimana, di sudut hatinya, ia masih bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto belum melupakan satu sama lain. Mereka masih merasakan perasaan khusus yang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja. Ia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa adik-adiknya melanjutkan kebohongan dalam hatinya.

Lagi-lagi, hatinya terasa sakit. Pengorbanan yang dilakukan adiknya itu membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit yang sempat berkurang. Namun, tidak seperti dulu dimana ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kali ini, ia tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

Tidak akan ia biarkan kebohongan mereka terus berlanjut.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Mansion Uchiha_**

"Sasuke, bisa bicara sebentar?" Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar adik tengahnya ketika pagi menjelang. Tak beberapa lama, pintu itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sang adik yang… sangat kacau? Itachi pun segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke pelan seraya berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya. Sayangnya, jawaban itu terdengar semakin mencurigakan di telinga sang kakak.

"Apa pesta semalam membuatmu sakit?" cemas Itachi yang segera menyentuhkan telapak tangannya pada dahi sang adik. "Tidak demam," gumamnya heran. Mata oniksnya memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang seperti tidak bernyawa, lalu beralih pada keadaan kamar yang memang tampak sangat… sangat… benar-benar seperti kapal pecah. "Seingatku, tadi malam tidak ada badai. Kenapa kamarmu berantakan seperti ini?" bingungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu…" lirih Sasuke yang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan muka menghadap bantal, "keluar saja kalau mau…" tambahnya lemas—membuat Itachi menjadi lebih khawatir lagi.

"Sasuke, kalau sakit lebih baik ke dokter saja!" nasihat Itachi. "Biar kutemani." Ketika pria muda itu bermaksud menyentuh sang adik, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Dokter tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit dalam hatiku, Aniki…" lirihnya masih dengan posisi yang sama, "dokter pun tidak akan bisa menghentikannya pergi…" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar.

Itachi mendengar hal itu dan ia menyadari maksud di balik perkataan sang adik. "Kau… sebenarnya tidak ingin _saigo no otoutou_ pergi ke Italia, 'kan?" duganya. "Tapi kau 'kan juga akan pergi ke London, apa masalahnya?" tanyanya bagai menguji.

Kali itu Sasuke membalikkan badannya untuk menatap sang kakak. "Aku tak ingin dia semakin jauh dariku," balasnya, "aku tak ingin hubungan kami yang sekarang ini merenggang karena jarak kami yang begitu jauh…" tambahnya seolah tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang tidak semudah itu dikatakannya.

Apakah Itachi terkejut? Ya, pria muda itu terkejut meski tidak seperti pertama kali saat mengetahui hubungan kedua adiknya. Ia terkejut karena Sasuke berkata jujur padanya. Namun, di samping itu semua, ia merasa senang.

"Kau masih mencintainya…" Bukan pertanyaan maupun pernyataan. Yang dikatakan Itachi adalah kenyataan. "Kau masih mencintai _saigo no otoutou_, Sasuke…"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kami sudah tak ada hubungan apa-apa, _Kuso Aniki_!" ketusnya seraya kembali menenggelamkan wajah pada bantal tidurnya. "Kalau pun hal itu berbalas… sudah tidak bisa…" bisiknya lagi.

Itachi menepuk punggung sang adik keras-keras, mengakibatkan Sasuke mengutukinya karena kesakitan. Setelahnya, suasana menjadi hening. Cukup lama hingga si sulung kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku dan Deidara sudah putus. Sekarang aku menjalani hubungan dengan seorang gadis nyentrik dari Universitas Yume," aku Itachi—membuat mata oniks Sasuke membulat lebar. "Masih ingat dengan mahasiswi yang memandangimu tajam ketika kompetisi? Yumemiru Shion? Besok dia akan berkunjung ke sini dan akan kuperkenalkan pada tou-san dan kaa-san sebagai tunanganku," jelasnya dengan tenang seraya berdiri dari tepi ranjang sang adik.

"Tu-tunggu, Aniki! Kenapa tiba-tiba—" kaget Sasuke. "lagipula kenapa harus cewek nyentrik yang bisanya hanya membicarakan tafsir mimpi sepertinya? Aku tidak setuju!" protesnya. Ingatannya kembali pada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba berkata padanya bahwa dirinya akan kalah pada putaran pertama kompetisi—yang terbukti benar-benar salah.

Tersenyum, Itachi berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia berbalik untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada sang adik. "Kalau bisa bertanya kenapa, bukankah lebih baik kau segera mengambil langkah selanjutnya, Otoutou?" Dan Itachi pun berlalu sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kemelut hatinya.

Di luar, Itachi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar sang adik terakhir. Pria muda itu mengetuk pintu yang berada tepat di depan kamar Sasuke yang tampak sedikit terbuka. Tak ambil waktu lagi, ia pun memasuki kamar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berantakan seperti kamar si tengah.

"Naru-kun, kau sudah bangun?" Itachi menyapa sosok pemuda yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di depan kanvasnya. "_Ohayou, saigo no Otoutou_," sapanya.

"_Ohayou, Onii-chan_," balas Naruto tanpa melihat sang kakak. Mata birunya tertuju lekat pada lukisan yang berada di depannya. Lukisan cat minyak yang memenangkan penghargaan pada Festival Konoha, yang juga merebut hati banyak orang termasuk sang Hokage.

Itachi melangkah mendekati si bungsu lalu berhenti di sebelahnya—turut memperhatikan lukisan tersebut. "'Keabadian' kah…" gumamnya ketika melihat judul yang tertera di bawah figura lukisan temaram itu.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya, 'Keabadian'," sahutnya. "Aku melukis tumpukan jemari pada rerumputan yang berbayang jingga. Seperti melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang sedang menatap senja kemerahan yang tidak sadar kalau jemari mereka bersentuhan. Ketika merasakan kehangatan yang teralirkan dari sentuhan tersebut, mereka tersadar bahwa mereka tidak sendiri…" jelasnya.

"Di dunia yang tidak mereka mengerti, ternyata ada seseorang yang bersedia berbagi hal yang sama. Membagi kehangatan di saat angin dingin menerpa, membagi cahaya di saat kegelapan menjelang, membagi rasa kesepian di tengah keramaian yang tidak jelas apa. Di dunia aneh itu, mereka membagi segalanya. Seperti senja yang membagi dirinya untuk siang dan malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjadikan pertemuan takdir itu sebagai suatu momen yang takkan terlupakan. Momen keabadian yang takkan pernah pudar meski kematian menjemput," lanjut Naruto.

Si sulung Uchiha terkesima mendengarnya. Betapa indah arti yang tersirat di balik lukisan itu. Indah, namun juga menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti mendengar kalimat perpisahan untuk sebuah pertemuan yang takkan terjadi lagi, arti keabadian yang dimaksudkan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah kasih sayang sejati yang takkan pernah mati. Dan itu semakin menguatkan dugaan Itachi akan kebohongan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Naru-kun, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu akan suatu hal," pinta Itachi. Setelah dilihatnya sang adik mengangguk, ia meneruskan kalimatnya. "Menurutmu, untuk apa kita hidup di dunia?"

Pertanyaan yang tak terduga bagi Naruto. Untuk sekejap, pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam, berpikir akan kemungkinan yang dikeluarkannya untuk menjawab. Mata birunya beralih dari lukisan untuk menatap langsung sang kakak.

"Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini hanyalah 'diam bukanlah jawabannya'," balasnya, "karena itulah, kita hidup untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Bukan begitu, Onii-chan?"

Itachi mengangguk. Ia cukup puas dengan pendapat yang dikemukakan adiknya. Pria muda itu pun menepuk kepala pirang sang adik sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Sudah selesai. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Selanjutnya… semua tergantung mereka berdua.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malam sebelum keberangkatan Naruto pun tiba. Semua hal yang diperlukannya baik dalam perjalanan maupun selama belajar di Italia sudah disiapkan dengan baik di hari-hari sebelumnya. Memang masih terbilang cepat, namun mereka sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkannya.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari luar pintu kamar Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan bacaannya tentang percakapan dasar bahasa Italia sejenak untuk membuka pintu. Setelah mendapati bahwa sang 'pengunjung' adalah kakak keduanya, ia pun mempersilakannya masuk.

"Masih belajar pengucapannya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Jangan mengejekku, Teme! Lafalku memang tak sebagus lafalmu, tapi aku berusaha keras melakukannya tahu!" ketus Naruto yang kembali berkutat pada buku yang terletak di atas mejanya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum berbaring di ranjang sang adik. Sebentar lagi Naruto takkan ada di sini lagi. Ia akan pergi jauh yang tak tahu kapan akan kembali… seperti dirinya. Mungkin memang dengan tujuan mendalami bidang mereka masing-masing. Namun, tetap saja rasanya akan aneh tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kenapa sih? Kayak kakek-kakek yang lagi sekarat aja…" Naruto menyahuti helaan napas berat yang dikeluarkan kakaknya.

"Aku hanya berpikir… besok kau tidak akan ada di sini lagi…" gumam Sasuke pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh sang adik.

Naruto mendekatkan buku kecilnya pada wajahnya sehingga tak memungkinkan sang kakak melihat ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang. "Kau senang, 'kan? Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan suaraku yang menyakitkan telingamu itu…" balasnya ketus.

"Sebaliknya, Dobe, sebaliknya," sanggah Sasuke cepat. Mata oniksnya terus menatap si bungsu yang masih menutupi wajah bergarisnya itu. "Aku akan merindukan suara cemprengmu," gumamnya.

"Suaraku tidak cempreng, Teme!" protes Naruto yang spontan menurunkan buku mungilnya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sudah diduga oleh Sasuke. Ekspresi menahan tangis karena suatu alasan yang sudah pasti. Tak sempat lagi ia membuang muka untuk mengelak dari sang kakak yang kini bergerak menghampirinya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke lembut—tidak ada sebutan aneh-aneh ketika ia memanggilnya, "untuk yang terakhir, kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Apanya 'yang terakhir', Teme? Kau bicara seakan kita takkan bertemu lagi!" Entah mengapa, embun menetes dari bola mata birunya secara tak terduga. Mungkin karena suara itu… suara Sasuke yang sudah lama sekali tak terdengar selembut itu.

"Aku mengerti…" Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya, "maaf, aku salah bicara…" bisiknya pada telinga sang adik. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh yang kini gemetar itu dengan erat namun lembut di saat bersamaan.

"Kau salah minum obat, Teme? Tumben kau minta maaf…" Meskipun dalam situasi seperti ini, Naruto tetap saja Naruto. Pemuda itu pun menggenggam erat kemeja belakang Sasuke; membalas pelukan yang diterimanya.

Mendengus, Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Naruto. "Apa kau sudah bisa mendengarku?" Setelah dirasakannya sang adik mengangguk singkat, ia melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Setelah sampai di sana nanti, kau harus segera meneleponku. Setiap hari, kau harus melaporkan kegiatanmu padaku supaya aku tahu adik kecilku ini baik-baik saja meskipun jauh dari rumah. Kau mengerti?"

Kelembutan dalam suara Sasuke ketika mengucapkan itu membuat airmata Naruto semakin deras berjatuhan. Ingin ia membalas tapi tak tahu harus membalas apa. Rasanya sedih… sedih sekali harus berpisah dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya… dengan pemuda yang sampai detik ini hingga selamanya masih menempati urutan pertama orang yang dicintainya. Ia tak ingin pergi, ia tak ingin berpisah dari keluarganya. Tapi, ini adalah langkah awal untuk meraih cita-citanya sebagai pelukis kenamaan. Langkah pertama kembali setelah sempat terpuruk karena cinta yang tak berbalas. Langkah pertama untuk menemukan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

"Ng-ngomong apa sih—hiks—Teme… memangnya kau i-ibuku apa—hiks…" Lepas sudah tangis itu. Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada punggung kemeja sang kakak sambil terus terisak. "K-kau akan merindukanku, 'kan? Kau akan mengingatku, 'kan? Sasukeeeee…"

Si tengah Uchiha mengecupi puncak kepala si bungsu, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengelus bahu gemetar itu. "Sssshh… iya, Naruto… sudahlah… jangan menangis lagi…" bisiknya berusaha menenangkan sang adik.

Sayangnya, tangisan itu justru tidak berhenti. Naruto semakin tenggelam dalam perasaannya yang mendapatkan kelembutan dari Sasuke. Rasanya ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti. Ingin ia menumpahkan seluruh perasannya yang terpendam selama ini kepada pemuda itu. Perasaan yang belum hilang dan takkan pernah hilang semenjak hari itu… hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi cengeng begini, Dobe?" goda Sasuke lagi. "Apa sejak bertemu denganku? Wah, aku jadi merasa bersalah nih," pemuda itu tak berhenti menggoda adiknya yang masih mengeluarkan airmata. Tak lama, ia merasakan Naruto mengelap airmata menggunakan kemejanya. Ah, padahal itu kemeja kesayangannya… tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tak peduli. Selama Naruto bisa berhenti menangis, kemeja atau apapun akan ia berikan.

"Benar…" lirih Naruto, "aku jadi cengeng begini setelah bertemu denganmu, Teme jelek…" Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan mempertemukan warna birunya dengan warna oniks pemuda yang masih melingkarkan lengan pada tubuhnya. "Tanggung jawab!" perintahnya sambil cemberut.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke terpaku pada sikap si bungsu Uchiha itu. Setelahnya, ia mendengus sambil memalingkan muka. "Tanggung jawab kah…" kembali warna malamnya bertatapan dengan warna langit siang milik Naruto, "jangan menyesal ya," bisiknya sebelum mengunci bibir sang adik dengan bibirnya. Tak lama hingga kecupan hangat itu berakhir, Sasuke menyelipkan secarik kertas dalam genggaman adiknya.

"Bacalah ketika kau di pesawat, Naruto," kata Sasuke seraya melepaskan pemuda berambut pirang itu seutuhnya. "_Oyasumi_…" dan ia pun keluar dari kamar si bungsu, tak lagi melihat ekspresi membatu sang adik yang tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Malam itu, Naruto, juga Sasuke, memandangi langit yang sama hingga kelopak mata memberat dan mimpi mengambil alih kenyataan mereka.

Esok hari… segalanya akan berbeda.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Konoha Airport_**

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Naru-chan? _Passport, Visa, Identity Card_? Baju hangat mungkin?" tanya Kushina cemas kalau-kalau putera kandungnya kelupaan sesuatu yang penting.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Aku sudah memeriksa ulang hingga sepuluh kali, Kaa-san. Jangan khawatir seperti itu. Cobalah tiru Tou-san sedikit," ujarnya sembari menunjuk sang ayah yang menatapnya datar.

"Kau tidak lupa apa yang sudah kukatakan 'kan, Naruto? Nomor ponsel dan nomor telepon rumah juga sudah ingat, 'kan?" tanya Fugaku yang kali ini seperti bergantian dengan sang istri—membuat Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang. "Setelah sampai, langsung hubungi kami ya! Ini perintah!"

"Iya, Tou-san… aku sudah mendengarnya puluhan kali… Tenang saja!" yakin Naruto sembari membetulkan letak tas besar di pundaknya.

"Kau akan merindukan hal seperti ini, _saigo no Otoutou_," sahut Itachi, "baik-baik di sana ya?" tambahnya.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Onii-chan!" jawabnya pasti. Mata birunya melirik sang kakak kedua yang semalam melakukan hal yang tak dapat dipercayainya.

_Bisa-bisanya orang itu tenang-tenang saja setelah mencuri ciuman dariku! Kakak tidak tahu diri! Apa maksudmu, huh?_

"Kau ingin menambahkan sesuatu, Teme?" Naruto bertanya ketus sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke menatapnya sebentar sebelum memejamkan mata, "Aku hanya berpikir kalau akan seperti ini juga jadinya ketika aku berangkat ke London nanti," sehembus napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Benar sekali! Selamat bersenang-senang nanti saat kau berangkat!" seru Naruto. "Sayangnya, aku tidak ada untuk mengantarmu tiga bulan lagi," tambahnya, "padahal aku ingin melihat wajah _speechless_-mu itu, Teme!"

"Dobe!" Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang sang adik. "Sana berangkat! Nanti ketinggalan pesawat, kau nangis lagi!" godanya, membuat Naruto menjulurkan lidah.

"Tidak akan, Teme!" serunya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sosok seniornya yang melambaikan tangan pertanda sudah waktunya untuk berangkat. Ia pun pamit pada keluarganya. "_Jaane, Minna!_ Akan kukabari jika sudah sampai!" Kemudian berlari ke tempat Sai setelah mendapati keluarganya melepas kepergiannya.

"Jangan lupa yang kukatakan tadi malam, Dobe!" seru Sasuke pada Naruto di kejauhan yang melambaikan tangan pertanda mengerti.

"Memangnya tadi malam kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya Kushina.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai geli sebagai jawaban sebelum beralih pada sang ayah. "Tou-san, aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu di rumah nanti. Kaa-san juga harus mendengarnya," pintanya.

Itachi menatap adik kandungnya dengan mata oniks yang sedikit membulat. Namun, tak lama setelahnya, senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya.

Ternyata Sasuke pun sudah berinisiatif untuk mengambil satu langkah pertama sebagai awal pijakannya. Ia mengambil langkah pertama untuk mencari alasan bagi hidupnya.

**_Dalam Pesawat Konoha Airlines_**

"Apa ini perjalanan pertamamu ke luar negeri, Naruto?" tanya Sai pada pemuda yang terlihat tegang di sebelahnya.

"Ah, benar sih, tapi aku lebih memikirkan kalau ini kali pertama belajar di luar negeri…" jawab Naruto sedikit gemetar, "aku khawatir kalau tidak bisa diterima dengan baik di Italia nanti…"

Sai tersenyum yang bukan palsu pada juniornya. Ia mengerti perasaan itu. Sewaktu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Roma pun, ia merasakan hal yang sama. "Tenang saja, Naruto. Kau akan segera terbiasa kok," ujarnya menenangkan.

Naruto mengangguk berat sembari menghela napas. Tak lama, ia teringat pada perkataan Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun mengambil secarik kertas yang diamanatkan padanya, lalu membacanya.

**Dobe, aku tahu kau pasti tegang dalam perjalanan ini. Tenang saja, kau tidak sendiri. Kalau nanti pesawatnya jatuh, yang akan mati bukan hanya kau kok. :p**

_TEME SIALAN! Bukannya menyemangati malah makin membuatku ketakutan! Dasar brengsek!_

**Jangan lupa untuk meneleponku setelah sampai ya! Ingat, yang kukatakan adalah jangan lupa meneleponKU. AKU! Bukan yang lain. Camkan itu baik-baik.**

_Apa-apaan si teme itu? Seperti Tou-san saja sih!_

**Ah, aku lupa bilang padamu satu hal. Meskipun aku menyebutmu sebagai adik kecilku, sebenarnya aku tak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai adik. Apa kau mengerti?**

_Eh? Maksudnya… apa?_

**Todavía más… estoy enamorado de ti**

**¡ya verás!**

_BAHASA APA INI?_

"Sai-senpai, bisa kau terjemahkan bahasa ini untukku? Aku tidak mengerti…" pinta Naruto seraya memperlihatkan kertas tersebut pada sang senior.

Sejenak, Sai membaca tulisan itu. Setelahnya, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Ini _Spanish_ kah? Artinya kalau tidak salah sih…" ia berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "_Aku masih mencintaimu. Tunggulah!_ begitu katanya."

Dan Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Otaknya seperti terkena serangan mendadak yang mengakibatkan fungsinya berhenti total untuk beberapa saat.

_Aku masih mencintaimu. Tunggulah!_

'Tunggu'? Apa yang harus ditunggunya? Lebih lagi, apa maksud dari kata-kata itu? Apa maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Tenyata Naruto sudah punya pacar, ya? Aku terkesan," sahut Sai berniat menggoda. Benar. Ia mendapati pipi juniornya merona merah. Ah, manis sekali!

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan maksud yang tersirat dalam kata-kata itu memutuskan bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk berteriak.

"!"

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**_OMAKE_**

_Dear Saigo no otoutou,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja? Apa kau makan dan tidur dengan teratur? Sudah dapat teman? Bagaimana dengan staf pengajarnya? Apa mereka membantumu dengan baik? Apa kau dapat beradaptasi di sana dengan tepat?_

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memulainya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu tapi apa boleh buat. Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu menanyakan keadaanmu—persis dengan apa yang kutanyakan. Makanya, aku jadi kebiasaan. Ah, aku bisa membayangkan wajah speechless-mu setelah membaca kalimat-kalimat itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya langsung. Sayangnya, saat ini aku sedang berada di pedalaman Afrika dan jaringan komunikasinya tidak begitu baik. Tidak heran aku mengirim airmail padamu, 'kan?_

_Baik, mungkin pembukaannya cukup sampai sini saja. Aku mengirim airmail ini tidak dengan sembarangan. Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku dan Shion sudah menikah—baru saja menikah seminggu yang lalu dengan penghulu asli dari Afrika. Kau terkejut? Tentu saja. Tou-san dan Kaa-san pun terkejutnya bukan main. Mereka tidak menyangka aku akan menikah tanpa bilang-bilang. Apa kau tahu? Mereka langsung terbang ke sini lalu meminta penghulunya untuk menikahkan kami kembali. Ya ampun, tidakkah kau pikir mereka sedikit berlebihan? Hn, aku tahu kalau kau akan berpikir bahwa akulah yang berlebihan karena harus menikah di Afrika. Shion yang mengusulkannya. Katanya dia dapat ramalan yang berbunyi, "Satukan jiwamu dengan pasangan hidup di negara kulit hitam, maka kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati." Mengingat itu Shion, tak heran kalau jadinya seperti ini. Aku tidak keberatan sih. Selama aku bersamanya, hidup sama sekali tak terasa membosankan. Kuharap kau pun demikian._

_Masih ingat dengan hal yang kutanyakan dua tahun yang lalu sebelum keberangkatanmu ke Italia: 'untuk apa kita hidup di dunia?'—masih ingat? Apa sekarang kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Saigo no otoutou? Sebenarnya wajar jika kau masih mencari jawabanmu sendiri, tapi aku ingin tahu apakah dua tahun ini kau mendapat secercah cahaya untuk itu. Tidak hanya kau, aku pun menanyakan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke setelah satu peristiwa antara dirinya dan Tou-san di hari kau pergi—kau akan tahu itu nanti. Dan otoutou memberikanku jawaban yang cukup memuaskan. Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa aku sudah bisa mendengar jawabanmu, Saigo no otoutou? Aku menunggu._

_Lalu, apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Sasuke? Dia menjalani kehidupannya di London dengan baik. Tentu kau tahu apa maksudku. Katanya salah satu puteri direktur di sana menyerangnya habis-habisan. Aku jadi kasihan pada perempuan itu. Ah, lebih baik aku tidak membahas hal itu, kau tunggu saja penjelasan darinya langsung jika dia sudah menghubungimu._

_Jaga dirimu, Saigo no otoutou. Hope we meet soon._

_Love,_

_Itachi._

Naruto yang baru selesai membaca surat dari kakak sulungnya menghela napas. Tidak biasanya Itachi mengirim surat berbentuk seperti itu padanya—yah, ia sudah tahu alasannya sih. Afrika, benua yang jauh terletak di sebelah Barat dan Barat Daya Jepang, Naruto tak menyangka kakaknya akan menikah di sana. Hebat sekali, bahkan dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya. Yang lebih tak terduga lagi adalah fakta bahwa Itachi masih menunggu jawaban darinya akan pertanyaan selintas dua tahun yang lalu.

"Untuk apa kita hidup di dunia ya…" gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju kamar apartemen pribadinya setelah membuat segelas _honey sweets_ di dapur. Bukannya ia tidak mempunyai jawaban akan pertanyaan itu, melainkan karena ia merasa tak perlu memberitahukannya pada orang lain. Tapi, nyatanya sang kakak meminta dan menunggu. Sepertinya ia harus memberitahukannya segera.

Lalu, tentang sang kakak kedua, Sasuke, yang belajar di London; Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa darinya. Sudah satu setengah tahun ia tak mendengar berita tentangnya. Hanya melalui Itachi-lah Naruto tahu tentang Sasuke. Kalau mengingat itu, ia jadi ingin marah. Apa Sasuke sudah tak mau berbagi dengannya? Apa Sasuke sudah melupakannya dan akhirnya pergi dengan puteri direktur itu?

Haah, sepertinya Naruto melupakan kalimat selanjutnya dari Itachi.

"Apa di sini begitu longgar keamanannya sampai kunci pun kau tak punya?"

Sebuah suara baru terdengar di telinga Naruto—sebenarnya tidak baru, hanya sudah tidak pernah terdengar setelah sekian lama—membuatnya berdiri membatu di pintu kamarnya.

"Ternyata kau bertahan dengan baik di sini ya…" Suara itu terdengar kembali, kali ini semakin mendekat ke telinga sang pemuda pirang. Ketika Naruto perlahan membalikkan badan untuk melihat sang pemilik suara, mata birunya membelalak.

"_Miss me, Dobe?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku hidup di dunia untuk bertemu dengan banyak orang, menjalani hidup dan berjuang meraih impian. Namun, hal yang memastikan hidupku adalah keberadaan yang terkasih di sampingku._

_Sasuke, omae dake da…_

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_Otoutou_: adik laki-laki

_Saigo no Otoutou_: adik laki-laki terakhir

_Kuso Aniki!_: kakak sial!

_Oyasumi_: selamat tidur

_Jaane, Minna!_: Sampai jumpa, Semuanya!

_Sasuke, Omae dake da!_: Hanya dirimu, Sasuke!

_Ending_ Kyou serahin ke pembaca. Mau seperti apa persepsinya, silakeun imajinasikan sendiri. _Gomenne_, bukan bermaksud bikin cerita ini jadi tidak jelas, tapi akan lebih baik kalau pembaca sendiri yang menginterpretasikannya. Bagaimana pun juga ini adalah _incest_. Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan Kyou terima dengan senang hati.

Makasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan ripiu _fanfics_ Kyou baik yang _login_ maupun _anynomous_. Kyou sangat menghargainya. Kyou akan terus berusaha untuk membuat _fanfic_ lainnya.

_Happy SasuNaruSasu Middle Birthday_ pada tanggal 1 September—menurut perhitungan Kyou sendiri. Kalo salah maklum aja ya, Kyou nggak pinter Matematika sih…

_Still mind giving me reviews? As usual, don't waste your time for leaving me flames._

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
